lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhahabu/Main article
Dhahabu is a female zebra. She is the leader of her herd. As queen of the Back Lands, Dhahabu has access to and control over a valuable watering hole. The Lion Guard comes on behalf of the Pride Lands to forge a water treaty between the kingdoms. This treaty is eventually honored during the heat of the dry season. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Golden Zebra" Kion leads his team into the Back Lands, where they encounter two zebra siblings named Raha and Starehe, who agree to lead them to their leader, Dhahabu. Once with the rest of the herd, the zebras begin to sing "Fabulous Dhahabu", in which they praise their leader for being so uniquely beautiful and special. After meeting the herd, Kion introduces himself to Dhahabu and reveals that he is from the Pride Lands. Dhahabu then takes the Lion Guard aside and shows them the whole of Dhahabu Grove, which she pronounces as being the happiest place in the Back Lands. Kion explains to Dhahabu that the Pride Lands is experiencing a major drought and requests permission for his fellow Pride Landers to use the zebras' watering hole, but Dhahabu is evasive and demands that the Lion Guard first bring her her herd's favorite food, a Tamboa plant. Presently, the Lion Guard locates a plant, and Beshte bears the plant back to Dhahabu on his back. The Lion Guard presents it to her, adding that they have now fulfilled their end of the bargain. To their shock, Dhahabu calls off the deal and even forbids her own herd from using the watering hole. Suspicious, Kion sends Ono to investigate the situation, and Ono returns with news that the watering hole has dried up. Hearing this, Dhahabu's herd disperses, abandoning her. Dhahabu admits to Kion that she had noticed the water disappearing several days ago, but hadn't wanted to make her herd unhappy by sharing the bad news. Kion gently reminds her that leaders must tell the truth, even if the information is grave, and that they must help when there is a problem. He then offers to assist her with her water problem in exchange for the Pride Landers' access to her watering hole, to which Dhahabu delightfully agrees. The Lion Guard follows Dhahabu to the watering hole, where she explains that there used to be a waterfall that spilled into the pool. Ono investigates the dried-up falls and informs Kion that a rock slide has caused a blockage downriver. The Lion Guard begins to pursue Ono's find, but Dhahabu warns them that they will be walking into leopard territory. When the Lion Guard ignores her warnings, she insists that she accompany them, as she wants to be a good leader. Once at the scene of the blockage, the Lion Guard is confronted by Makucha and his friends. The two groups engage in a fight, during which the Lion Guard manages to chase away all of Makucha's minions. However, Makucha manages to trap Dhahabu and warns the Lion Guard that he will harm her if they do not surrender. In answer, the Lion Guard drops hints to Dhahabu that she can be a good leader by fighting back, and Dhahabu quickly takes action, knocking over Makucha and kicking him into the dam. The force of Makucha's hit causes the rocks to break apart, and the river swells once more, filling Dhahabu's watering hole. Makucha banks a hasty retreat, while Dhahabu offers the Lion Guard access to her new watering hole. With Dhahabu's permission, Kion leads the Pride Landers into Dhahabu Grove, where they join the zebras in enjoying the water. Dhahabu invites the Lion Guard to join in, which they do. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms ("Prance With Me"). After meeting with Simba atop Pride Rock, Dhahabu is escorted on a tour around the kingdom by Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. The Lion Guard tags along at Dhahabu's insistence. In the middle of the tour, a bolt of dry lightning ignites the plains, endangering Dhahabu. While Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri manage to escape, Dhahabu hesitates, and Fuli is forced to shout at her to jolt her out of her panic. Together, the two jump over the fire to safety, and the rest of the Lion Guard successfully puts out the fire. After the rescue, Dhahabu praises Fuli for her bravery and Tiifu and Zuri for remaining at her side throughout the ordeal, and insists that the three of them stay with her for the remainder of her visit. Though Fuli is reluctant to leave the Lion Guard, Kion reminds her that they must appease Dhahabu for the sake of the treaty, and she reluctantly agrees. Later, Dhahabu is being set upon by jackals. Together with Raha and Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. During the fight, Tiifu and Zuri cower behind Dhahabu, while Raha and Starehe fiercely fight off their queen's attackers. Dhahabu misinterprets the situation, believing that Tiifu and Zuri are her saviors, and appoints them to her "Queen's Guard" along with Fuli. Much to the Lion Guard's surprise, Raha and Starehe do not correct Dhahabu and instead let Tiifu and Zuri take the credit. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when the jackals attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. This time, they fight in front of Dhahabu, who is incredulous at their skills. After the fight, Dhahabu relieves Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri of their duties and appoints Raha and Starehe in their stead. Together, the group returns to Pride Rock, where Dhahabu renews her water treaty with the Pride Landers. Personality and traits Although prideful, Dhahabu is friendly and amiable, and will gladly share with others. She will do anything to please her herd, even going to far as to lie to them in order to conceal a truth which might cause them sadness. Above all else, Dhahabu desires to be a good leader to those who follow and respect her. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Renée Elise Goldsberry Gallery 2018-01-15-19_32_14.png 2018-01-15-19_41_29.png 2018-01-15-19_45_48.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles